


Are we ready?

by KouHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouHime/pseuds/KouHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we ready ?Naruto is yet in another tough issue.One that will change the outcome of his life . Will he be ready face this one. It will come down to hinata's choice will she be ready ? In the end Their lives will never be the same.(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we ready?

Hello this is my first ever attempted at writing fic Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it its horrible cheesy  
leave a review with honest thoughts please and thank you:) 

Question# 1  
What is your relationship like?  
A We have a exciting and passionate relationship.  
B We're in love but we're also friends and partners.  
C We've been fighting a lot lately.

He sat and he contemplated this question of course their relationship was passionate, but they were also are in love and best friends. So of course he's going to pick B.

Question# 2  
How is your sex life?  
A Its hot and steamy and its the backbone to your relationship  
B Its great and important but friendship is just as great and meaningful.  
C Its bland and not that great

Hmm He was stuck between A and B again for the second time he will have to go with B again. Yes the sex was nothing short of amazing but he also loved and cherished his friendship with her just as much.

Question# 3  
How do you and your partner deal with emotionally and psychologically challenging issues?  
A We don't really try to think about we just try to be more into each other physically.  
B We address it head on and discuss the issue, and come to a conclusion that will be good for both my partner and I.  
C Its makes us argue and more distant from one another.

Of course he'd have to say B again. He's been through so many emotionally and psychologically challenging issues in his life he couldn't even recall all of them anymore. When she became stronger presence in his life all of those issues he'd faced alone became more bearable cause she was there with him .Always by his side .

He turned the page and it read If you have answered B for all the following questions Congratulations! you and your partner ARE READY. He smiled out of joy Today was the day he was going to do. He just didn't exactly know how to go about it but he was sure as hell he was going to do it

He's Naruto Uzumaki son of The forth Hokage and 2nd jinchūriki of kurma. 

Hes the savior of the leaf and he's the goddam peace bringer to the world he's the fucking Sixth Hokage he should be able to do this right?  
He should have just done it this morning and now its going to be on his goddam mind all day.

Should he be up front should or should he be sly about it. How would she reacted would she happy angry disappointed or just not interested at all  
he knew he was just over reacting but this was just one of the scariest things he had ever done in his life . 

Hes pretty sure he has had more confidence on the battle field than doing this yes she did love him but that doesn't necessarily mean she'll say yes to something like this  
He has absolutely no experience in something like this.

Yes it is true he had succeed it in most of what he sets he's mind too but in order to succeed at all those things he messed up he messed up a lot.  
Although something like this he couldn't afford to mess this one up it be someones life at stake

Okay Okay now he's just getting too ahead of himself . 

He just need to be upfront about it Hinata honey. I was thinking and maybe we should you know make some babies.  
NO that was too casually he need to sound more confident and serious and intellectually like hes capable of taking care of a child.

Hinata My lovely wife I have come to a conclusion that It is the appropriate necessary timing for us to procreate

No No No No she'll defiantly laugh at him well not in his face but in her head.

Well there is the one option he could always just seduce her and make her so hot heavy she'll forget about protection and then BAM pregnant.  
Or he could just poke holes in the condoms And if it didn't work the first time he could always just try and try again till he got it right. 

He wouldn't mind he would never even have to worry about asking her and skip the humiliation. But that's technically lying and if she ever find out would she ever forgive him this was all just too much .  
What the hell does he even know about being a dad he doesn't know the first thing 

he never got to really even have his own. He's only twenty six years old is that even age appropriate to be a dad !  
He's always wanted to have kids and now that all his friends were considering it or having or have had a baby this would be the perfect time to have children  
right at the same timing as his friends they could take their kids on play dates and they could go to each others birthday parties his children would never be friendless or alone like he was

he could picture it now taking them to the park and playing with them and teaching them all he knows about being a shinobi and the wisdom he's gained thought the years  
children just the thought of them made him smile if hinata did say yes maybe just maybe they could have a lot of them just how many ?

He was sure he wanted a lot of them but would hinata be up for that just thinking about her it seems like she was perfect to be a mother  
sometimes hinata is that love he needs to make up for the lack of parental love in his young life .

she was so delicate even when his knows hes messed up and she knows too she is nothing but compassionate and always there for him never scolding him or calling him names  
just there for him always listening that's why He had to be consider her opinion too  
Hes so selfish he never thought of her opinion on this would she want kids she was busy being leader of her clan and she finally became leader of her clan maybe this would be too much for her right now

before they got married they did have a discussion on kids it was extremely vague the decision just ended up being that they'll see what they will be able to handle that wasn't 

exactly a yes but it wasn't exactly a no either but in the back of his mind he was so certain he wanted to have children he just didn't want to scare her away

Hinata was the love of his life after all and he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do

she was so happy and contempt with her life how could he just ask her to go on a break and get pregnant and disrupt her life for him but at the same time

He could picture the their child's face he had gone thought so many various of how their children would look maybe blonde hair with pale eyes or lavender hair with blue eyes or 

he even thought about their child could inherit any recessive genes maybe red like his mom or brown like hinata's dad he didn't care at all

He just wanted to make something so special that was just him and Hinata T

hat would be the symbolization of their love. 

He could see his son or daughter now Was he ready? Are they ready ?the monthly Konoha womens' issue for adult woman says they are.

He got up and looked out side the window of his office he hadn't even notice how the time went by It was night time Hinata is probably wondering where he is

he was suppose to be at home early to take care of her because she's been under the weather lately. 

I cant even take care of my wife how can I take care of a baby he thought maybe if hes lucky shes fast asleep .

He rushed home as soon as possible this was irresponsible of him how on earth would he expect her to say yes now should he pick her up something he pondered no he's already late

he rushed home he approached his house thank goodness all the lights were off he just needs to be as quite as possible he 'crept in side it smelled like food maybe she left out  
some food for him

shes so wonderful she must be in bed by now suddenly the kitchen light flicked on he had been caught 

"honey is that you"

"Hina what are you still doing up are you?"he said nervously

There she was in an over sized t shirt pantless she must have been sleeping he thought

I just wanted a midnight snack" she whispered

what did you? he stop looked at the meal

"is that what I think that is oh wow Hun what is this weird obsession you have with peanut better" 

he look down at the three coarse meal potatoes beef and bread all coated in peanut butter "you really are liking peanut butter lately"he stated

"yeah I'm sorry I thought you were out with friends isn't that why you're so late" she questioned him with her mouth half full with peanut buttered potatoes he slightly chuckled 

"No I was just stomped with a lot of thoughts"he said 

" a lot of paperwork"she questioned 

"No I was "this was his chance should he bring up would she be too tried " you know what lets go upstairs I think you're really tired"

Once in their room he knew there was nothing to distract her shes been so scattered brain lately 

he attempted to tell her "you know " he sat them down on the bed "you know I was just thinking" naruto blundered

he rubbed her thigh "thinking about what" she came closer "you know you and me" "oh really"she said in a suggestive manner " 

she was mistaking what he was trying to do here

"yeah I just want to do something that has to do with me and you "he said incoherently

she was beginning to give him that look again Oh no this isn't going well he thought

he wanted to have a serious life changing conversation with her not get in her pants he was just so worried to speak to her about this his heart was racing 

"oh what is exactly was do you want to do with me"she said 

"I I I mean there something I want to do to you mean speak to you about."yes go on"she was coming closer

"well I was reading kohana's monthly woman's magazine and I took a questionnaire it says we know what we're doing and we're ready" he rushed out 

she looked at him he had both of his eyes closed scared of her reaction

"why would you read that of course we know what were doing" she said 

"we are" he started to breathe and open his eyes and looked at her again he continued I've been reading up on some tips on this and ways to go about this the right way"

" Naruto you don't need tips you know what you're doing yes I thought we've been ready since before we got married. Why do you think I don't know what I'm doing? 

"No NO its not that you're amazing of course you'd better at this than me" he said she blushed

I didn't know what I was doing you know like how I'm I suppose to know you are imago to be happy with it and how I 'm I suppose know what I'm doing the whole time are you 

okay with this Are you going to be happy with what we're about to do" he exclaimed

she looked shocked and hurt

" what do you think I've been faking the whole time? of course I'm happy with what we're about to do I always I am she pleaded

"Faking what? We've never done this before"he said confused

"Sex Naruto you just said you didn't know what you were doing and that you didn't know if I'd ever enjoyed it. Wasn't that what we were about to do? she exhausted

WHAT?! WHAT MADE YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION. He yelled

she looked at him perplexed.

" You said you took the monthly questionnaire in kohana's woman's magazine"she finished 

' yeah so what does that have to with my sexual performance" he exclaimed 

"well more than half of those questionnaires are about couples sexual performance ranks" she said

she went under the bed and pulled out one of the issues and opened it  
"here look" she said

the article read Are you and your partner ready to take the next step and get intimate? and the next page had a questionnaire about how well is your sexual performance

"Oh " he said she giggled 

"I'm going to guess that's not what you were talking about" They sat down back on the bed

"No why would I need tips on sex"he laughed she giggled again you're right you don't. 

she came closer .Oh no she was still in the mood 

"well what I what I want to speak to you isn't entirely not about sex" she scooted closer

"well You see I think were for hpmm before he could finish her lips crashed onto his he was being pinned to their bed underneath her body she was clinging to him so tightly

Its so hard for him to get back on track with what he was going to say with his wife's body pinning him against the bed she started to kiss his neck and his jawline 

"Hun I I really want to talk about something important" he shuddered nervously

" hmm"she mumbled "baby" he altered her

"yes she said slightly annoyed from him interrupting her

man what has been into her lately one minute shes stuffing her face and then the next shes try to bed him he better stop this and fast before this goes any further she layed on top of his body and looked him in the eye smiling

"babe" he said "yes naruto" "I want to" he tried resisting her but before he could finish she plunged her tongue into his mouth her tongue went to every corner of his mouth he couldn't stop her not now not when she was making him feel like this

Naruto started to take off his clothes until he was left in his boxer he returned back to her with kiss her all along her jawline 

"should I get a condom? naruto puffed over her so out of breathe from their long make out 

"No No No don't worry about that forget it she huffed

"really no baby preventer tonight " he questioned

"no its not important as she attempted to continue

"Hinata you don't wont to wear a condom?

"he looked in her eyes 

This is weird she always reminds him to use it all the time and now could it be ?he pondered she rolled to his side

"I just didn't think it was that important I'm sorry" she said disappointed

"well you know if you don't wear one what the outcome could lead to right ? 

Yes she squeak she threw the covers over herself away from him

"I'm sorry I'm being selfish you wanted to speak to me about something he could tell she was trying to change to subject 

"hinata” he breathed as they laid next to each other

Naruto started to speak" I've been think recently actually for a very long time she continued to nod listen to him that you could we could maybe have a baby? 

There he said it it was out he looked into her eyes her face held no emotion she looked at him confused this was like an eternity waiting for her answer the least expected happened

she started to laugh outright so loud he had never felt so humiliated in his life of course she would think this was the most ridiculous idea its always like him getting his hopes up

she was still laughing he almost wanted to cry he rolled around and attempted to get out of the bed. hinata grabbed his wrist

"where are you going she said still getting the last laughs out of her 

"I'm going to go eat” he said sadly  
"wait naruto what you said were you being honest she said smiling

" yes I was" he said in a low voice looking at the floor 

her smile grew brighter he attempted to walk out again when she jumped out of bed and grabbed him

"where are you going we didn't finish discussing this"

your reaction said plenty "he yelled harshly 

"naruto look at me why are you so upset with me?she pouted  
"you laughed at me I know my proposal for children was a ridiculous one but did you have to make a joke out of me" he stated angrily His eyes started to water

"I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at myself".  
"stop making things up to try to make me feel better" 

I'm not trying to make you feel better I'm being honest" "  
then what hinata what was so damn funny then " I well..she started but he interrupted her

I know I know its ridiculously for me to ever want to be a parent I don't know the first thing being a dad and I've never had parents so how would I know the first thing about being one" 

seeing that he was on the verge of tears she confessed

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted.

He stopped and stared at her was completely shocked . She smiled once again "I'm pregnant "she confirmed again quietly this time. She look down and started to point her her fingers together

"that's why I was kinda disappointed when you wanted to use a condom I thought you weren't ready or didn't want to have a baby and I was already pregnant

Finally being able he said "that's why you laughed?"he asked she giggled and nodded

He really was an idiot he wasn't that much of an idiot he had married the most perfect woman in the world " this whole time I've been trying to come up with the courage to ask 

you and here you are already pregnant I'm confused but how we always used protection he questioned dumbfounded

Hinata just laughed again she walked over to the bed and under the bed was a box of hundreds of condoms she lift the box up for him to see

"sweetie why did only want to use these box of condoms"she said with a giggle

He huffed and replied "well you see I know its dumb but I promised I used them "he stated sadly and sat on the bed 

she went and sat next to him at the side of the bed "you promised"she asked

"yeah for my sixteen birthday Jiraiya got me them and he said promise to use them at all times " he said 

"you got them when you were sixteen!"she look dumbfounded

"yeah and you should know better than anyone I never go back on my word" he said firmly she started laughing again

"What What now!' he yelled

"you were sixteen ten years ago baby you do know condoms expire" 

"oh what when do they expire??!!?”

"after like six months"she continued to laugh and he joined her they laughed a big bursting laugh

when it started to die down they laid next to each other in bed naruto put his face in his pillow still continued to move uncontrollably 

"honey" she was gasping she was still out of breath from laughing she called him again he still didn't answer she shift closer to him and notice his face was still red

"baby are you okay?" he looked up at her his eyes were red from crying she opened her arms and he came in her embrace he held her tightly and he buried his face in her chest to hide his face from her

"naruto honey" she rubbed his hair gently to get him to look up at her. 

He looked into her eyes

"I'm just so happy"he said he was crying she smiled 

"It just hit me were are going to be parents I just don't know how to express how happy I am I love you Hinata.

"I love you too Naruto"

So Are we ready ? he asked looking in to her eyes "To be parents? he questioned

I think when I'm with you I'm ready for anything they kissed and finally fell asleep into each others arms  
THE END


End file.
